Redención
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [8x13] Kai ha vuelto, y Bonnie lo sabe. No quiere verlo, pero también sabe que es el único que puede ayudarlos en estos momentos. Con un poco de suerte, ofrecerle la redención bastará para que Kai colabore.


¡MALACHAI FUCKING PARKER IS BACK!

Esta historia está situada después del 8x13. Estuve escribiéndola hasta las dos de la mañana, así que igual no es lo mejor que haya escrito en mi vida, pero los feels no me dejaban dormir anoche.

He pensado que voy a poner las canciones que he estado escuchando mientras escribo cada historia, porque para mí la música tiene mucha relación con cómo y qué escribo. Para esta historia, empecé con una lista que tengo de todas las canciones que tengo grabadas en mi ordenador, pero terminé escuchando en repeat esta canción: Joci Pápai - Origo. No sé lo que dice, porque está en húngaro, pero me gusta mucho cómo suena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 4,127.

* * *

 **REDENCIÓN**

Kai Parker suspiró. Por mucho que hubiera empleado la magia, mover un ataúd no era tarea sencilla, y mucho menos rápida. Le había costado cerca de media hora dejarlo justo donde quería; en el único lugar en el que sabía que nadie lo encontraría, porque a nadie se le ocurriría mirar allí. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el ataúd, agotado. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a todos sus poderes; no funcionaban igual a como lo habían hecho en el Infierno.

−¿Sabes, dormilona? Si hubiera sabido todos los problemas que me acarrearías, no te habría hecho esto. Como si no hubiera modos de torturar a Damon –se calló durante unos minutos, mientras que descansaba la vista tras un largo día de mucho comer sin sentir y mucha sangre derramada−. Esto es un asco. Si no vuelvo del todo, voy a morirme de forma patética. Intentando abrir una puerta, o algo así.

Elena, por supuesto, no le contestó. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Estaba en un sueño perpetuo que el propio Kai había provocado. Por el momento. Tras otros cuantos minutos de completo silencio, Kai se volvió a levantar, y le dio una palmada al ataúd a modo de despedida.

−Tengo que hacer una visita a alguien. Vigila el lugar por mí mientras, ¿de acuerdo?

Silbando tranquilamente, se marchó de la casa que un día había considerado su segundo hogar: la casa de Sheila Bennett.

* * *

Bonnie no lograba conciliar el sueño. El encuentro con Enzo la había dejado completamente histérica; tenía que hacer algo, tenía que devolverlo a la vida. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin poder usar la magia? ¿De qué le servía ser psíquica, de qué le servía aquel extraño presentimiento que tenía desde aquella mañana?

De nada. Aquella era la única respuesta. No le servían de nada. Y es que, tras tan solo unos minutos de reflexión sobre el tema, Bonnie ya sabía a qué venía ese presentimiento: a nada más y nada menos que el regreso de la persona a la que ella más rencor guardaba de todas las personas horribles a las que había conocido. Kai Parker. Pues claro que su malestar se debía a él. Lo único que sabía hacer el brujo era joderle la vida. Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, lo que había dicho Damon le había dado que pensar. ¿Y si Kai podía ayudarlos de verdad? ¿Y si no solo podía matar a Cade, sino hacer que Elena volviera sin tener que morir ella? Si había alguien que pudiera hacer algo, era él. Pero Bonnie no quería colaborar con él; aquello significaría tener que aguantarlo, tener que escuchar su incesante charla, sus estúpidos intentos por hacer que ella lo odiara un poquito menos. Así que aquella no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera. Y sin embargo, no pensaba que fuera a tener mucho tiempo para reflexionar; al fin y al cabo, por su culpa ahora Cade sabía que Kai no estaba en el Infierno, y era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontrara y se lo volviera a llevar.

La chica se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Si no podía dormir, por lo menos intentaría descansar. Quitando de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre Kai, Enzo o Damon, dejó la mente en blanco y se dispuso a relajarse hasta que llegara la mañana.

Su descanso no duró mucho. Supo que alguien había entrado en su casa incluso sin escuchar nada, pues su corazón dio un vuelco, y lo supo. Kai estaba allí. Por lo visto, Damon no le había dejado del todo claro que ella no quería verlo ni en pintura. Bonnie se incorporó en la cama y se agachó junto a la mesilla. Cogió un cuchillo que guardaba allí siempre, junto a una pequeña pistola que le había dado Matt. Dudaba tener que usarlos, pero prefería ser prevenida. Después, volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos. Quería ver qué haría Kai si pensaba que ella estaba dormida. Hasta donde llegaría.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con suavidad; por supuesto, Kai sabía exactamente en qué lugar de la casa estaba su dormitorio. Bonnie no se extrañó. Al fin y al cabo, era un asesino sociópata. La chica notó la luz del pasillo a través de los párpados cerrados, pero no hizo ni un solo gesto. Esforzándose por hacer que su respiración fuera lo más normal y tranquila posible a pesar de sentirse a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, se quedó quieta y en silencio, esperando a que Kai hiciera algo.

Lo escuchó suspirar mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sintió que el chico se movía, y lo próximo que supo fue que los labios de Kai habían besado su frente con toda la suavidad de la que alguien como él era capaz. Seguidamente, una de sus manos le apartó un mechón de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Bonnie estuvo a punto de echarse atrás al sentir el frío de uno de sus anillos contra su piel, pero logró detenerse justo a tiempo.

Kai se alejó de ella. Y así, tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó.

Bonnie abrió los ojos cuando estuvo completamente segura de su soledad. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Bonnie no lo comprendía, no entendía que alguien capaz de clavarle una flecha en el estómago, de apuñalarla y de abandonarla en un mundo prisión, pudiera haber sido tan delicado como acababa de serlo Kai. Aquello tenía que ser parte de su plan. Seguro que sabía que ella estaba despierta, y quería convencerla de que había cambiado. Por lo visto, nunca desistía.

Bonnie suspiró. Se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Por mucho que quisiera creerlo, algo en su interior le decía que lo que acababa de pasar aquella noche no era más que una pequeña brecha en la muralla de inmadurez y locura que Kai había colocado sobre sí mismo desde muy joven. ¿Y si…?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar de su ensoñación, la chica se levantó. Ya que no iba a poder dormir, al menos haría algo de provecho aquella noche. Desde luego, no ir en busca de Kai.

Desde luego…

Apenas diez minutos después, Bonnie salía de casa. ¿Dónde podría estar Kai? Si seguía siendo el mismo que ella había conocido en 1994, estaría en un lugar donde hubiera comida. Mucha comida.

* * *

Comer sin ser capaz de sentir el placer de los sabores contra su paladar era un asco. Kai tiró el paquete de cortezas de cerdo al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que todo el contenido se esparciera por el suelo del supermercado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la rabia como había hecho en el Mystic Grill, cogió una barrita energética y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a sacarle sabor, incluso si se lo tenía que inventar.

Aquella noche no podía ir peor. Había ido a ver a Bonnie solo con la intención de ver si había cambiado durante aquellos años, si la imagen que tuvo de ella durante su estancia en el Infierno era acorde con la realidad. Sin embargo, al verla allí, dormida, no pudo evitar recordar que siempre había tenido debilidad por la bruja Bennett. Minutos después, se había marchado de aquella casa sintiéndose débil, un completo inútil. Si no era capaz de controlar sus poderes y ni siquiera era capaz de dominar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ¿cómo iba a volver a ser el asesino sociópata que aspiraba a volver a ser?

La barrita tampoco sabía a nada. Kai la lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, por encima de los estantes en los que se había apoyado. Escuchó el ruido que hizo el paquete al chocar contra el suelo en el siguiente pasillo. Y después, pasos.

En cualquier otro momento, habría escuchado que alguien se estaba acercando mucho antes, pero no se sentía bien. Su suministro de sangre no era tan abundante como él hubiera deseado, y se sentía terriblemente hambriento de comida humana. En un segundo estuvo de pie en posición de ataque, pero se relajó en cuanto vio quién se acercaba, con la barrita energética que él había tirado en la mano.

−¿Cómo me has encontrado?

−Este es el supermercado menos vigilado de toda la ciudad. Y tú siempre vas a dónde va la comida.

−Cómo me conoces, Bonster.

Kai volvió a dejarse caer al suelo, maldiciéndose en silencio. Si había un motivo por el que Bonnie hubiera ido en su busca era que sabía lo que acababa de pasar en su habitación. Lo cual significaba que, o bien ella se reiría de él; o, aprovechándose de su debilidad hacia ella, lo convertiría en su perra. Y el hereje era consciente de que él le haría caso a lo que ella le dijera a continuación. Así de patético era. Menos mal que era un hereje. Y el poderoso líder del aquelarre Gemini. Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

Bonnie se sentó en el suelo frente a él. No lo miraba, pero Kai sabía que, en el fondo, lo estaba viendo, lo estaba leyendo como a un libro abierto. Tenía que hacer algo. Distraerla. Si tan solo hubiera alguien alrededor para matar…

−No siento el sabor de la comida –soltó sin pensar. Sabía que ella entendería su drama. La vio sonreír.

−Me imagino que debe ser un trauma para ti. Creo que eso tiene más que ver con ser vampiro recién convertido que con volver de entre los muertos.

−¿Convertirse en vampiro no cuenta como volver de entre los muertos?

−Ya me entiendes.

Kai la entendía, pero no quería callarse. No quería darle la oportunidad de cambiar de tema. Y sin embargo, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, no sabía qué decir.

−Dime, ¿sigues teniendo los sentimientos de Luke? –preguntó Bonnie inesperadamente. Kai frunció el ceño, pero no dudó en contestar.

−Los sentimientos no eran de Luke. Eran míos. Mi hermanito solo me proporcionó el impulso que necesitaba para… dejar fluir mis emociones.

−No me has contestado.

Kai cerró los ojos, reflexionando. ¿Seguía sintiendo como lo había hecho después de fusionarse con su hermano? No estaba del todo seguro. Después de que Bonnie lo traicionara y lo abandonara en 1903, después de que los otros herejes lo convirtieran en su bolsa de sangre particular, algo dentro de su corazón entonces un poco ablandado se había roto. Desde entonces, había sido incluso más perverso e indiferente a los demás que antes la fusión.

Pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera. Sino, simplemente, que lo reprimía muy bien. Tanto que había estado a punto de matar a Bonnie.

−Los sigo teniendo –ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, pero al final Kai volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente−. ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo?

−¿Soportar el qué?

−El dolor. La decepción. La impotencia.

−¿Todo esto porque no le sacas sabor a la comida? –Bonnie lo miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado.

Sonreía, y Kai sintió que podría quedarse así con ella para siempre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tras frotarse los ojos con fuerza, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sintió que la chica lo llamaba, pero él no la esperó. Segundos después, la escuchó apresurarse tras él.

Lo alcanzó en el aparcamiento. Lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a girarse. Lo que debió ver en su mirada no debió gustarle, porque frunció el ceño y aflojó su agarre hasta solo agarrar la chaqueta.

−¿Qué te pasa?

−¿Qué quieres, Bon? ¿Planeas torturarme porque te hice daño? Ya te pedí perdón, ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

Kai volvió a girarse y golpeó una farola con fuerza, haciendo que la estructura se torciera un poco. Bonnie se echó hacia atrás instintivamente. Se le olvidaba que ahora él tenía la fuerza de un vampiro. Súbitamente, se sintió débil a su lado, apenas una chica humana que hasta entonces no había tenido más que pronunciar unas pocas palabras para crear caos.

−¿Quieres que busque una explicación racional a por qué me he colado en tu casa de madrugada? Porque no la hay. Así que si eso es lo que quieres, no lo vas a conseguir. Ya puedes volver a casa.

Bonnie no se marchó. En cambio, volvió a acercarse a él y, agarrando suavemente su hombro, lo obligó a volverse.

−Si yo te perdonara… ¿nos ayudarías sin condiciones ni segundas intenciones? –Kai soltó una carcajada incrédula.

−Yo no hago caridad, Bonnie. ¿Quieres que os ayude a matar a Cade para que vuelvas a tener a tu novio contigo y encima que traiga de vuelta a Elena? ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

−Redención. Y… volver a la vida. Serías el poderoso líder de los Gemini y… también podrías ser el brujo de Mystic Falls.

Kai alzó una ceja. No sabía por qué preguntarle primero. Así que no preguntó por nada.

−No quiero ninguna de esas cosas. Ya no.

−¿Y qué quieres entonces? Porque no habrás venido hasta nosotros para nada.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, Kai se quedó en completo silencio, mirándola fijamente, mientras que ella esperaba una respuesta, esperando lo peor. Finalmente, el chico pareció tomar una decisión.

−Lo único que quiero… es esto.

Cortó la distancia entre ambos y, agarrándola de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se desplazaba casi por voluntad propia a su nuca, la besó.

El primer instinto de Bonnie fue apartarse. Estar tan cerca de Kai no le gustaba, le hacía recordar cosas que intentaba con tanto ahínco olvidar. Pero, para haberse pasado veinte años solo, Kai besaba bien. Muy bien. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Bonnie se encontró cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo al beso mientras que deslizaba sus manos por dentro de la chaqueta de Kai, acariciando y arañando suavemente su espalda.

Sin previo aviso, la lengua de Kai invadió su boca, y Bonnie sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una adolescente llevada por las hormonas? La mano que estaba en su cintura levantó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y acarició la piel desnuda de su estómago, y Bonnie gimió. Llevando ambas manos hasta la cabeza del chico, le tiró del pelo suavemente hacia abajo, tratando de acercarlo más a ella, a pesar de que fuera imposible. No había ni un solo milímetro entre sus cuerpos.

Bonnie se apartó ligeramente para recuperar el aliento, pero Kai le dejó apenas unos pocos segundos antes de que sus labios se posaran en su cuello. La chica se tensó por un momento, pero se relajó cuando Kai le dio un pequeño mordisco sin colmillos. Era su modo de decirle que no iba a perder el control. Que, a pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, podía sentirse a salvo a pesar de tener a un vampiro tan cerca de su cuello. Así que se dejó llevar.

Kai fue dejando besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el tirante de la camiseta. Repitió el mismo camino varias veces, pero ninguno de los besos fue igual. A veces castos, a veces húmedos, a veces un simple roce de su lengua contra la piel de la chica, lo que siempre lograba hacerle gemir. Cuando Bonnie ya se sentía a punto de explotar, agarró a Kai del pelo y tiró de él hasta que los labios del chico volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos. Kai la empujó suavemente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la torcida farola. El hereje introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de la chica sin dejar de besarla, y agarrándola de la cintura, la acercó todavía más a él. Ambos gimieron al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Bonnie se metieron por debajo de la camiseta de Kai y recorrieron sus abdominales y su pecho, hasta llegar a los hombros. Estaba desnudándolo en mitad de un aparcamiento, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle. Kai se apartó de ella solo lo justo para quitarse la chaqueta, y Bonnie terminó el trabajo quitándole la camiseta.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando allí. Ella nunca había sentido nada por Kai, nada que no fuera odio y miedo. Era cierto que, antes de saber que era un psicópata, lo había encontrado atractivo y había entrado en su juego de flirteos y coqueteos, e incluso ahora no era ciega y sabía ver que el chico era atractivo. Pero después de averiguar lo que había hecho a sus hermanos apenas había podido verlo como un hombre, solo como un monstruo. Pero ahora aquí estaba, dejándose llevar con el hombre que, apenas unas horas antes, la había asustado tanto que había hecho que durmiera con un cuchillo y una pistola bajo la almohada.

Kai se separó de ella, y la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo. Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo que había empezado como un simple beso que demostraría el interés que Kai siempre había tenido por Bonnie había acabado en… Bonnie no sabía lo que era aquello. Solo sabía que estaba preparada para dejar que sucediera.

El chico colocó ambas manos a ambos lados de su cuello. Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, suavemente. Bajó las manos hasta su camiseta, y agarrando un puñado de tela en cada mano, tiró, haciendo que la camiseta de Bonnie se rompiera por la mitad.

−¡Kai!

−Te regalo la mía –contestó el chico rápidamente, devolviendo ambas manos al cuello de la chica.

Desde ahí, recorrieron un lento camino hasta su sujetador, pasando por encima de sus pechos suavemente, provocando que Bonnie gimiera, pero sin detenerse. Bajaron hasta la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero de la chica, y Kai agarró con dos dedos las trabillas. Tiró de ambas hasta que chocaron, sus entrepiernas apenas separadas por unas pocas capas de tela. Los dedos de Bonnie soltaron rápidamente el cinturón de Kai, y a continuación tiró de los botones del pantalón con tal fuerza que los rompió. Le bajó de golpe el pantalón y los calzoncillos, y agarró su erección con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, que en aquel momento no fue mucha.

Cayendo de rodillas frente a él, tomó la punta de su erección entre los labios, y Kai soltó un grito ahogado que la volvió loca. Mientras que se metía todo lo que pudo de su miembro en la boca, bajó una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus propios vaqueros. Soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera, y pronto, se encontró dándose placer a sí misma al mismo tiempo que a Kai.

El chico no pudo soportar una visión como aquella, y agarrando a Bonnie de la nuca, empujó con fuerza, dejándose llevar hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Solo entonces se alejó de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le quitó los vaqueros y braguitas y la alzó hasta que sus dos piernas estaban a ambos lados de sus hombros. De nuevo la apoyó contra la farola, y Bonnie gimió ante el contraste de la fría farola y el aliento cálido de Kai entre sus piernas.

−¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó Kai, besando suavemente su ombligo. Bonnie no pudo evitar reír.

−Un amante cuidadoso. Quién lo hubiera adivinado –dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

Kai la miró y sonrió, y entonces empezó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con su cuello. Primero besos suaves, luego pequeños lengüetazos, finalmente besos húmedos, y vuelta a empezar. Todo lentamente. Y todo terriblemente exasperante para Bonnie.

La chica dio gracias a que Kai fuera vampiro, pues estaba segura de que, si no hubiera tenido la fuerza y los reflejos que tenía, ella se habría caído ya unas cuantas veces, y se habría abierto la cabeza contra el suelo de cemento. Pero conforme fue viendo que Kai siempre la sujetaría bien, perdió el miedo a la postura en la que estaba, y comenzó a agitarse y moverse sin miedo. Cuando uno de los dedos de Kai se deslizó en su interior, sintió que ni siquiera le habría importado caer al suelo y herirse.

−Kai.

Bonnie lo agarró de la cabeza e intentó apartarlo de su entrepierna. No quería correrse, no todavía. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella; y sabía que, si se corría antes, recobraría toda la cordura que había huido de ella en medio de la excitación.

−Kai, para.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico sin separarse apenas de ella, respirando sobre su clítoris, dejando castos besos por toda su entrepierna−. ¿No te gusta?

−No me toques los cojones, Parker, y bájame al suelo.

Riendo, Kai la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, asegurándose de que tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. No la tenía, así que ambos acabaron en el suelo. El hereje fue a besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo.

−Túmbate de espaldas. Ya.

−Sí, mi señora.

Bonnie sonrió. Se sentía extraña. Poderosa. Fuerte. Algo que no había sentido desde que había perdido su magia. Tal vez incluso antes. Tal vez nunca. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kai, y agarrando su erección de nuevo, se deslizó sobre ella, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos. Sin esperar a que su cuerpo se asentara del todo a la intrusión, comenzó a moverse sobre él, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejada como para limitar sus movimientos. Tenerlo al límite le gustaba. Aquello no era nuevo.

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para volver a sentirse ambos al límite. Bonnie disfrutó viendo la expresión de Kai, mitad placer y mitad sufrimiento; y disfrutó todavía más al verlo correrse con los ojos fijos en ella y gimiendo cada vez que ella se movía. Verlo a él provocó su propio orgasmo, tan fuerte que la dejó prácticamente paralizada sobre el cuerpo del hereje, que la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a tumbarse sobre él. Kai estiró una mano y cogió su chaqueta, que había acabado en el suelo junto a ellos, y tapó el cuerpo de Bonnie. Estaba empezando a amanecer, pero todavía hacía algo de frío.

No era como si Bonnie lo notara. Sentía tanto calor que le daba la impresión de estar a punto de arder. Y, a pesar de eso, estaba empezando a pensar de verdad en lo que acababa de hacer. En quién era la persona que la abrazaba en aquel momento. Kai dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su espalda mientras que tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Si no se sintiera tan bien, Bonnie probablemente se habría levantado y habría salido corriendo. Y lo haría. Pero no todavía.

El sonido de un coche los obligó a moverse un rato después. Si había llegado el primero, pronto las carreteras se llenarían de gente presurosa por llegar a sus trabajos. Bonnie fue la primera en levantarse. Se puso los pantalones, y sin preguntar siquiera, se puso la camiseta que Kai había prometido regalarle. Le quedaba ridículamente grande, pero no le importaba. Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que alejarse de Kai y no volver a verlo nunca.

−Tengo que irme a casa.

Se giró para marcharse, pero Kai la detuvo agarrándole del brazo, obligándola a girarse. El chico todavía seguía desnudo, y no parecía importarle que una pareja hubiera decidido que aquel sería un buen lugar por el que dar un paseo mañanero.

− Os ayudaré. El ataúd de Elena está en casa de tu abuela. Dame un par de días para que encuentre un par de cosas y la despertaré. Y yo me encargaré de Cade. Con un poco de suerte, el hecho de estar a medio camino entre el Infierno y la vida me haga quedarme aquí una vez que el Infierno desaparezca.

−Kai… −comenzó la chica, pero el hereje no le dejó terminar. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó una última vez, suavemente. Todo rastro de la pasión que había habido antes se había desvanecido. Ahora solo había… ¿ternura? Algo así.

−Hazme un favor. Espera hasta que me haya marchado para vivir tu vida feliz con ese sucedáneo de Damon que te has buscado.

Un segundo después, el chico había desaparecido, llevándose consigo su ropa y la camiseta rota de Bonnie. La morena se encontró sola, en medio de un aparcamiento, y con las últimas palabras de Kai frescas en su mente. Mientras que caminaba de vuelta a casa, reflexionó sobre ellas. Le haría caso. Esperaría hasta que él se alejara. Era un esfuerzo pequeño que les haría bien a ambos.

Pero, incluso después de que Kai se marchara, ¿cómo iba a mirar Bonnie a Enzo a la cara y decirle que lo quería después de aquella noche? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que la besara, que le hiciera el amor, cuando su mente estaba llena de las imágenes de aquella noche?

Tal vez no fuera Kai el que necesitara la redención. Ahora era ella la que tendría que ir buscando el perdón.


End file.
